


Blackhill/希寡 - Apparition

by Tiff309



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, blackhill - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiff309/pseuds/Tiff309
Summary: Maria Hill is back in Natasha's bathroom. But is she though?





	Blackhill/希寡 - Apparition

_Do you believe in hallucinations, silly dreams or imaginations?  
Don’t go away because I feel you this time;  
Don’t go away because I need you there this time._

Natasha又一次浑身是伤的跌跌撞撞得冲进了自己的公寓。她看着面前的黑暗叹了口气，都已经一年多了啊，她怎么还在下意识寻找那个人，寻找那个曾经在黑夜里温柔帮她处理伤口的那个人。Natasha向来不喜欢神盾的医务室，那种冷冰冰的白色总是让她跌进原本黑暗的记忆中，所以Maria也总是一次又一次纵容着她带着伤回家，然后用最轻的手法帮她包扎。Maria总是开玩笑得对她说好像她不小心莫名其妙的变成了Natasha的免费私人医生，而Natasha也总是会不顾自己酸痛的肌肉，双腿换上Maria的腰然后在她耳边轻声说她愿意用身体来付医疗费。可是现在，病人还是满身是伤口，而医生，却不见了。  
**Maria，我又受伤了啊，可是，你怎么还不来帮我包扎伤口呢？**  
在黑暗的掩护里，Natasha任凭自己的泪水从脸颊上滑落。她深吸了一口气，然后熟门熟路的在全黑的公寓里找到了去浴室的路。她打开了浴室的灯，刺眼的白炽灯让她眼睛有点睁不开。她把花洒调到最热的温度，任凭水雾模糊了镜子里自己的映像。她慢慢得扯下了被鲜血黏在身上的战斗服，然后随意地往边上一扔。以前Hill在的时候，她总会贴心的放个垃圾袋在地上以防鲜血污染干净的地板；但是现在的Natasha只是麻木得过着每一天，这些小细节她早就不在乎了，因为每次独自做着那些原本两个人一起做的事情的时候，胸腔里的空气总是会被困在肺里无法动弹。  
她看了一眼镜子里模糊的裸露的自己，血污基本掩盖了每一寸的皮肤，而伤口和乌青也把原本白净的皮肤变成一种难以形容的颜色。她看了看自己深深的黑眼圈和空洞的眼神，自嘲得笑了笑，然后就走进了淋浴间。  
暴露在外的伤口碰到滚烫的热水的那一刹那让她浑身颤抖了一下，每个细胞都叫嚣着疼痛，但是Natasha喜欢这种感觉。疼痛提醒着她还活着，提醒着她自己的无能，提醒着她她还没有还完的血债。她用手指挑了一个还在流血的伤口，然后摁了下去。钻心的疼痛让她的眉毛下意识的皱了皱，但是她却像上瘾了一样用尽了全力按着那个伤口。她把脸放进了花洒的水流里，屏住了呼吸。  
终于，周围的世界都安静了，那些在她脑子里质疑她骂她的声音也终于被痛觉和窒息感模糊到她自己也听不清了。  
Natasha知道自己该呼吸了。但是，这种被生理上的疼痛麻痹到和现实脱节的感觉真的让她不想离开。她倔强得保持着同一个姿势，反正她有超于常人的肺活量。  
_“你疯了吗？”_一个冷静的，不该在这里出现的声音从淋浴间外传来。  
冰冷的，不近人情的，属于Maria Hill的声音。  
Natasha原本闭着的眼睛一下子睁了开来，即使被水流模糊了视线，眼角的余光也看到了那个自己最熟悉的人穿着她最爱的神盾制服站在了她的浴室里。Natasha倒吸了一口气。不可能，这不可能。  
“_拿热水烫自己伤口，你是疯了吗？_”Maria猛地一把拉开了淋浴室的门，丝毫不在乎水溅湿了她的制服。“_已经懦弱到想靠伤口感染提前离开这个世界吗？_”  
Maria冷笑了一下然后就这么走进了淋浴间，衣服很快就被热水浸湿，但是她看上去一点也没有被影响，她把脸凑近了Natasha的耳边，“_可是你忘了你还有血债没有还干净吗？几十亿的生命都因为你没有了呢。_”  
Natasha闭上了眼睛深吸了一口气。这不是Maria，Maria才不会怪她，Maria才不会把这次的失败归到她身上。Maria一定会抱着她，温柔得告诉她这不是她的错。但是...这次她的确是把Maria搞丢了，不是吗？  
“_还是你已经忘了？_”Maria把Natasha推到了墙边，冰冷的墙面和身上的热水形成的对比让Natasha止不住的颤抖。“_你可是把你最心爱的我给弄死了呢。原本我们的未来那么美好，还是被你亲手毁掉了，你忘了吗？_”  
Maria轻声哼起了婚礼进行曲。是呢，如果不是因为自己太无能没有办法打败灭霸的话，她原本的计划是从Wakanda回来就向Maria求婚。她甚至连戒指都准备好了，那场大战时，戒指就在最靠近她心脏的内袋里。而当她带着被鲜血稍微染红的戒指回到纽约的时候，想送的人却化成了在空中消散的一捧灰。  
Natasha想以最快的速度离开这个浴室，她知道面前的Maria不是真的，她知道面前的人只是她大脑在企图戏弄她的一个把戏。但是，熟悉恋人的脸出现在她面前这个事实过于强大，让她根本无法挪动任何一个肌肉。  
面前的人是幻象，但也是Maria。她最爱的Maria，她怎么肯就这么放她离开？  
可是，她也知道幻觉是脱离现实的第一个症状。她一旦真的沉迷与这个幻境，那么后果可能不堪设想。她还有半个宇宙要去拯救，还要把Maria带回来，那个真实的Maria。  
欲望和理智的抗争让那种熟悉的窒息感又席卷了Natasha的全身。  
Natasha咽了咽口水，企图让自己的大脑平静下来。她是个特工，是个接受过多年经验的间谍，她不能因为一时的贪念而毁了大局。她见过那些迷失自己和现实脱节的人，她不能成为那样的人，Maria也不会允许她成为那样的人。  
一时间，理智站了上风。她开始在脑子里反复提醒自己——**Maria Hill is Dead.**  
面前的Maria仿佛能读心一样挑了挑眉。她把两只手臂摁在了Natasha两边，身体就这么贴上了Natasha赤裸的身躯。但是，没有任何温度从这个身躯上散发出来。这真的是一种很奇怪的体验。记忆里，Maria向来是她们两个中体温比较高的那个，Natasha也最喜欢在冬日的夜里紧紧抱住Maria来取暖。  
**Maria Hill is dead. Maria Hill is dead.**  
_“你总是那么的聪明，Nat。”_Maria在她耳边轻声说道，那种痒痒的感觉让Natasha一瞬间以为这就是真的。Natasha侧过头，对上了那双熟悉的蓝色眸子。原本冰冷的眼神里现在染上了一丝戏谑和嘲讽。这是她一点都没有见过的Maria的样子。记忆里的Maria在面对她的时候，总是会换上最温柔的眼神。但是，不知道是思念太深的原因还是什么，这样危险的Maria看上去竟然性感极了，让Natasha就想这么沉沦在里面。  
不行，她不能这样子。Natasha深吸了一口气然后闭上了眼睛。**Maria Hill is dead. Maria Hill is ——  
Is——**  
Maria靠的更近了。她的嘴唇就这么贴上了Natasha的，冰凉的触感在热水下是那么的突兀，却也那么的迷人。Maria的手也从墙壁上离开移到了Natasha的胸前，冰凉的手指抓着柔软的胸部或轻或重的玩弄着，很快粉嫩的乳尖就在这样随机的抚摸下变得充血挺立。Natasha的双手紧贴着冰冷的墙面，企图让自己冷静下来，重新获得控制权。  
_“我一直都很爱你这副理智高于一切的模样，Nat。”_Maria说道，Natasha可以感受到对方声带的颤动顺着两个人想接的皮肤渗进了她的身体。  
这都是你的幻觉，Natasha告诉自己。这全是幻觉。  
**Maria Hill is dead. Maria Hill is dead.**  
_“你总是用理智和大道理来掩饰自己的不自信。那些所谓的英雄行为和这些所谓的坚持不过是你为了确保这个世界还需要你所做出的自私行为吧。”_那个冰冷的嘴唇一点点向下，在Natasha的脖子上和锁骨上落下了一个接一个吻。_“你真的没那么无私哦，Natasha。”_  
**Maria Hill is dead. Maria Hill is dead **——这种机械式的重复对于Natasha来说已经不够了，她能感觉到自己的意识在一点一点沉沦进对方的触感下。她开始回忆起关于Maria，那个真实的Maria的，只有她知道的事实：**Maria Hill最喜欢的食物是拌着热狗的意大利面。Maria Hill会在半夜里说梦话——**  
Maria抓住了Natasha的红发然后把她的头往墙上一撞。力气不算很大，但是却足够让Natasha的耳朵开始鸣叫起来。眼前的世界也被星星覆盖。她闭上眼睛然后牙齿间挤出了一个闷哼。所有的声音也在她的大脑里开始发出回声。  
_“你想这些没用的东西有什么意思？你可不能在这种时候开小差哦，Nat。”_Maria在Natasha耳边说道。在她头发里的那只手感觉那么真实，她头骨上传来的一阵阵疼痛绝对是真的，而Maria那只一直没有闲下来的手通过在她皮肤上的游走给她小腹带来的温热感觉，也绝对是真实的。  
她觉得自己浑身有点发软，而且她差点没有抑制住喉咙里那声呻吟。  
_“这就对了。”_Maria笑了笑。_“这才是你该想的东西，想想我的手让你变得有多湿，想想等会儿我的手指等会儿进入你时会有多舒服。”_  
**天哪。**Natasha觉得温热的液体从她两腿间滑了下来，而她也清楚的知道滑下来的不是热水。她睁开了眼睛，想跨过Maria的肩膀看看镜子来提醒自己这一切都不是真的，但是Maria的脸就这么扯扯底底的挡住了她的视线，Maria那个苍白但真实的脸庞，仿佛是一个邀请——  
**Maria Hill——想叫她们——  
的女儿——Luc——**  
Natasha开始大口喘息起来。  
_“想想我手指碰到你最喜欢的点的时候你止不住颤抖的模样。”_Maria压低声音说道，_“你已经很接近了，不是吗？”_  
她真的。天哪。她真的快不行了。  
_“想想我们最终赤裸相对的样子，我滚烫的皮肤碰到你，你的汗水从毛孔里滑出来的感觉。我最喜欢这样的你了。你知道的。”_Maria抓着Natasha头发的手又把她的头摁到了冰冷的墙面上来提醒她，_“你就像一只猫一样，那么怕冷，那么喜欢蜷缩在一切热源的边上。而我的体温也向来是你最喜欢的温度，不是吗？”_  
Maria的嘴唇含住了Natasha的乳尖，舌头调皮的围绕着那个点转圈圈，Natasha竟然觉得这一次的Maria没有刚刚那么寒冷了。_“可是，你把我送去的地方，却是那么的冷呢。”_  
这句话像一把刀一样刺开了Natasha的皮肤。那些已经被她遗忘了的伤口突然叫嚣着让Natasha注意他们的存在。Natasha一瞬间变得有些慌乱，一阵恐慌让她不知所措。可是，那些疼痛却很快被Maria舌尖带来的快感所替代，一个不留神，一个呻吟就逃脱了Natasha的喉咙。  
_“没错。”_Maria放低声音说道，_“就是这样。”_她慢慢把手指往下滑，手指路过的地方带起了一阵又一阵的颤抖。她的手指最终停留在了Natasha两腿间的地方。嘴唇也回到了Natasha的颈间留下了一个吻。  
Natasha浑身都在抖，她迫不及待的等着对方下一个动作。  
Maria的牙齿就这么咬了下去，让Natasha的颈间传来了一阵刺痛。就在同时，Maria的手指也找了她腿间的敏感点，开始有规律的画起了圈。  
从Natasha喉咙间传出来的呻吟就这么充斥了淋浴间小小的空间。Natasha后背拼命向墙上靠想躲开，但是下半身却下意识的向前凑。Maria一只手环住了再往前渴望更多接触的Natasha的腰然后抬起了她的一条腿以便她更好的控制对方。  
Maria的手指也终于到了Natasha最需要她的地方。  
_”你需要我，不是吗，Nat?”_  
她不该这样的，但是她真的需要。  
**Maria Hill是——啊，算了。就这一次吧。**  
欲望就这么占了上风。  
Natasha把头往后向后仰，决定就这样沉沦一次。她能感觉到颈间Maria的嘴唇勾起了一个笑容。Maria的舌头调皮的舔了舔Natasha的脖子，手指的动作开始慢慢加快。  
Natasha把Maria的脸从颈间拉了上来然后用尽全力吻上了对方的嘴唇。她从来没有这么吻过Maria，这么绝望却热烈的吻过Maria。她用尽了所有力气，忽略了所有的技巧，只是拼命得吻住对方，仿佛要从Maria身上吸取她需要的继续下去的能量。她可以感觉到泪水从脸颊上滑落，她不知道是因为越来越堆积起来的快感，还是因为面前的人是她想念了一年多的触碰不到的爱人。她也能感觉到自己在一点一点失去控制，失去对现实的感知，但是，真的，在这一刻，她一点也不在乎。  
Maria的手指速度不断加快，微微倾斜的角度让每一次进出都能撞到Natasha最敏感的点。Natasha觉得她很快就要到了。  
差一点，就差那么一点点。。。所有的动作戛然而止。  
Natasha张开迷茫的双眼看着面前这个有着她最爱的人的脸的躯体，赤裸的自己和对方穿着全套制服的身体形成了刺眼的对比。热水让对方的制服贴在了皮肤上，有一种禁欲的美感。那瞬间，蓝色的眼睛对上了Natasha自己绿色的眸子。  
_“我可以给你你想要的，Natasha。”_Maria平静的告诉她，仿佛她完全没有收到任何影响。她的一只手的两根手指还埋在Natasha的身体里。另一只手抚上了Natasha的脸颊。  
Natasha知道她只要稍微一弯手指她就可以到达那个她想要的地方。  
Maria也知道，因为Natasha知道。  
Maria Hill有着该死的超于一切的责任感——  
_“不要耍小聪明哦，Romanoff特工。”_Maria威胁到，嘴又回到了Natasha胸前，用牙齿叼起了乳尖。  
Natasha下意识的把头往后撞到了墙上然后发出了一阵呻吟。  
一阵阵的快感让Natasha的呼吸变得急促起来，但是那个顶着她敏感点的手指却丝毫没有任何动静。她把腰向前伸了伸企图获得更多的接触，但是一下子就被Maria的手臂顶回了墙上。她呜咽了一声，感到了更多的液体从眼睛里和双腿间滑落。  
被Natasha深埋的理智知道她现在一定看上去难堪起了，现实中的自己一定是靠在自己的浴室墙壁上一只手抓着自己的胸，一只手埋在自己的身体里，疯狂的追求着快感。她知道面前的景象不是真的。  
但这不重要。  
重要的是她能闻到她最熟悉的属于Maria的木香，重要的是她能感觉到Maria的牙齿划过她乳尖时给她带来的酥麻的感觉；重要的是Maria那个充满老茧的手指现在埋在她身体深处；更重要的是，她在一年多之后，又一次见到了被她弄丢了的爱人。  
Maria的名字就在Natasha的舌尖打转，她想像原来一样喊出她的名字。但是她不敢说出来，她怕说出来之后，这一切就破灭了。  
_”叫我的名字，Natasha。”_Maria的嘴唇离开Natasha的身体后说道。  
不。不行。她不能说。  
_“说出来吧，算我求你了。你都多久没有叫过我的名字了？是不是都要把我忘了啊，Natasha？“_Maria的声音竟然有些悲伤。  
Natasha拼命摇了摇头，泪水滑落的速度更快了。  
”啊，Mar。。。Maria！”那两根一直没有动的手指，就在那一刻弯了一下，把Natasha推过了那道坎。刹那间，快感洗刷了Natasha的全身，甬道开始疯狂收缩起来。Natasha一下子跌落在了地上。  
她闭着眼睛调整着自己的呼吸，从高潮的余韵中一点点恢复过来。她不敢睁眼，她害怕睁开眼睛后会看到的世界。  
但是，理智还是很快恢复了主导位置。Natasha慢慢睁开眼睛来面对这个残酷的现实。  
热水早已流尽，只剩冷水不断从花洒洒下来提醒着她刚刚幻境的荒谬；水雾也从镜子里慢慢散开，镜子里只有狼狈不堪的自己，没有那个她日夜思念的棕发指挥官。  
刚刚幻境唯一留下的证据，好像就只有自己潮红的皮肤和还没有缓过来的呼吸。  
Natasha苦涩的笑了笑，自己果然还是一个人苟活在这个对她充满失望的世界里。  
一场大梦。


End file.
